Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\sec(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
$\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 3$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 5$ $\cos(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{3}{5}$ $\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{5}{3}$